SPG
by redbangs
Summary: Luhan adalah pekerja part-time yang hanya akan dipanggil saat seseorang membutuhkannya. Sehun membutuhkannya. This Is Hunhan fic with a bit fluffy things. Yaoi!
1. Foreword

**SPG** **  
**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **M**

 **Yaoi, Fluff, Romance**

 **Multichapter**

* * *

Description

Luhan seorang pekerja _part-time_ yang hanya akan dipanggil saat seseorang membutuhkannya. Sehun membutuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

Foreword

Hanya sebatas cerita klise lainnya.

Dimana si Kaya jatuh cinta pada si Miskin.

Dimana si Tampan jatuh hati pada si Buruk Rupa yang memiliki hati begitu cantik.

Dimana si Kuat tak tega untuk tidak menolong si Lemah.

Sehun percaya hal tersebut hanya ada dalam dongeng belaka.

Dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur yang selalu Ibunya bacakan saat Ia masih belia tak mungkin berpengaruh pada kehidupannya kelak, benar?

Benarkan?

Namun hati kecilnya menjerit-jerit tidak senang. Seakan meneriakkan protesnya akan pikiran kolot seorang Oh Sehun.

Dongeng tidaklah sekedar dongeng!

Mimpi tidaklah sekedar mimpi!

Jika kau benci, mereka terjadi.

Jika kau tak suka, lambat laun pasti terjadi.

Hal itu nyata jika kau percaya. Bagaimana jika kau sama sekali tak percaya? Well, akan ku paksa kau mempercayainya.

Berperan sebagai si Kuat, Si Tampan dan si Kaya membuat hati kecil Sehun bertanya-tanya.

Dimana adanya Si Miskin?

Dimana dia dapat bertemu dengan Si Buruk Rupa berhati cantik?

Dimana keberadaan si Lemah yang butuh pertolongannya?

Sembari menunggu sang miskin yang lemah ber rupa buruk namun memiliki hati cantik, Sehun tenggelam dalam duniawi.

Tak sadar bahwa Ia telah bertemu pasangan klisenya.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun sangat tampan."

"Tidak, dia hanya terlihat bagus karena cahaya matahari."

"Dia bagai pangeran!"

"Berhenti memujinya, Hyemi. Tidak ada pangeran yang sejahat dia."

"Sikap antagonisnya memanggil hatiku untuk menyukainya, Luhan!"

"Masa bodoh dengan hatimu, suruh saja Ia pergi dari sana sekarang."

"YA AMPUN, DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU. LUHAN LIHATLAH DIA! OH OMO, DI BAHKAN MELAMBAI SEKARANG."

"Melam..."

Luhan menoleh.

Mendapati Oh Sehun dengan wajah riang yang melambai dari balik kaca mengkilat di luar sana.

Hyemi kegirangan setengah mati. Membalas lambaian Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya Ia lakukan.

Salah satu tangan Oh Sehun memegang ponselnya yang Ia dekatkan ke telinga. Sontak, ponsel Luhan berdering.

Sehun.

Id pemanggilnya.

Oh Sehun.

* * *

a/n :

SPG (Sales Promotion Girl) just in case ada yang gatau apa itu spg. Anyway, cerita ini sama sekali bukan genderbender ataupun genderswitch ataupun cerita dimana Luhan jadi cewe.

NO.

BIG NO.

Luhan terlalu cute jadi cewe, ntar yang cewe-cewe pada kalah saing, kan saya jadi ga enak._.

So, this is the foreword for you.

/smooch/


	2. Holy Summer

**SPG**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **M**

 **Yaoi, Fluff, Romance**

 **Multichapter**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Holy Summer

* * *

Musim panas.

Oh Sehun berbaring tenang dengan hanya menggunakan secarik benang yang di pintal sedemikian rupa hingga menghasilkan boxer hitam mahal dengan tempelan merk khas, _calvin klein_ pada karetnya.

Jubah mandi putih yang membalut tak ubahnya membuat tubuh atletis itu tampak tak setelanjang beberapa orang yang asik bermain di depan. Dari balik _Rayban_ hitam casualnya, Ia menatap malas pemandangan yang selalu tersaji tiap musim panas datang. Berlusin-lusin manusia datang bergerombol dengan bernafaskan gairah dan semangat membara.

Kolam renang super luas di _Mansion_ Oh kini penuh dengan beragam jenis wanita dan pria. Musik beralunan kencang dengan setia mengalun keras menemani keramaian. Di sekitaran tersebar pelayan-pelayan muda dengan _cocktail_ beraneka campuran pada tangan sigap mereka.

Di ujung sana, Kim Jongin tengah duduk di pinggir kolam. Ditemani gadis-gadis berbikini seksi. Tawa renyahnya terdengar hingga ke penghujung kolam.

Bahagia?

Tentu saja.

Lihat saja sekarang kedua tangan tegap Jongin tengah menangkup salah satu dari dua bongkahan kenyal milik gadis disebelahnya yang berteriak ingin dikeluarkan dari sarang.

Kim Jongin dan _euforia_ musim panasnya.

Dia dalang dari pesta panas di mansion megah ini. Bukan karena Ia tak memiliki mansion yang sama megahnya, namun keinginannya agar Sehun ikut sertalah yang membawa orang-orang tak dikenal Sehun kesana.

Namun sungguh, Sehun tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Dengan pria-pria atletis yang sedari tadi berjalan mengelilingi kolam hanya untuk memamerkan otot mereka pada siapapun yang tertarik.

Atau dengan gadis-gadis ber- _bikini_ , ber- _thong_ atau bahkan tak memakai sehelai benangpun pada tubuhnya tetap tak akan menarik perhatian gairahnya.

Karena mereka berisik.

Dan terlalu percaya diri.

Sungguh mengganggu.

"Um, hai?"

Seperti yang satu ini.

Memutar bola matanya malas dari balik _Rayban_ hitam itu, Sehun berbalik memunggungi gadis berbikini merah muda dengan polkadot hijau laut. Matanya memejam.

Sejatinya gadis itu sangat menarik. Tubuh semampai dan terlampau langsing, kulit putih bersih, rambut ikal tak alami yang memanjang hingga menyentuh ujung bokongnya dengan warna _medium_ _sea_ _green_ yang menggoda. Jangan lupakan dua buah benda kenyal, penarik nafsu yang menyembul sesak dari balik atasan bikininya yang melilit ketat.

Dia gadis ke-16 hari ini.

Gadis yang dengan percaya dirinya mencoba merayu seorang Oh.

Gadis yang akan menelan pil pahit akibat diabaikan oleh seorang Sehun.

"Permisi, um, Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Sang gadis menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Kebigungan. Apa yang harus Ia katakan selanjutnya demi sedetik perhatian dari Oh Sehun? Kalau mujur Sehun akan berbalik dan menjawab sapaannya. Yang amat sangat mustahil terjadi.

Tapi sepertinya gadis ini mencoba peruntungannya demi hal yang sudah mutlak. Menyedihkan. "Aku dengar kau baru saja menanamkan modal untuk—"

"Pergi dan pamerkan dada besarmu pada yang lain." Ujar Sehun.

Tanpa berbalik dan dengan nada tenang yang mematikan mampu membuat wajah si gadis merah padam. Ia berbalik dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sungguh malu dia! Pria macam apa yang dengan frontalnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Oh yeah, pria semacam Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun tak perlu memusingkannya karena beberapa detik setelah itu sang gadis pasti akan—

"Jonginieeee~"

Rengekan tanda bahwa Ia telah gagal akan terdengar. Dan setelahnya, Jongin akan tersenyum menyambut sang gadis dengan senyuman jenaka.

Mendengus.

Sehun benci gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya.

" _Bro_."

Sehun tak bergeming. Tak juga peduli dengan Jongin yang kini tengah duduk di kursi pantai di sebelahnya. Abs menonjolnya terlihat sangat seksi dibalut oleh kulit tan hasil musim panasnya 2 minggu ini.

"Kau benar-benar tak tertolong."

"Aku tidak meminta pertolongan." Gumam Sehun. Jongin mengusak rambutnya sendiri kesal. Ia bahkan menghembuskan nafas sebal akibat dari sikap cuek temannya. "Yang kau tolak barusan itu—"

"Hei! Apa yang dia lakukan disana?"

Lelaki berkulit tan itu terlonjak. Sehun tiba-tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya, melepas _Rayban_ kebanggannya dan menunjuk emosi ke suatu arah dengan itu. "Kenapa dia muntah disitu?!"

Disana tersaji seorang pria. Tubuhnya tak begitu tinggi dan Ia satu-satunya pria disana yang menggunakan atasan kaus putih. Membuatnya terlihat jelas. Jelas terlihat tengah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya keluar ke dalam _jacuzzi_ di depannya. Menghasilkan pekikan marah dan emosi orang-orang yang tengah berendam di _jacuzzi_ mewah Oh Sehun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo? Biarkan saja. Dia baru saja mengetahui kalau Ia gay." Sahut Jongin santai.

Mata Sehun terbelalak tak percaya. Jacuzzinya baru saja dinodai oleh seseorang dan temannya ini dengan santai menyuruhnya membiarkannya saja?

Oh, tidak, Jongin harus membayar untuk itu.

"Aku benar-benar membenci ide ' _Mari berpesta di Mansion Oh_ ' milikmu. Dia menodai _jacuzzi_ ku Kim Jongin! Demi Tuhan! Jika kau tidak—"

" _Relax_. Tahun lalu kau bahkan tenang-tenang saja."

Menahan napas, Sehun hanya menatap Jongin tak percaya. Ia kembali menggunakan kacamatanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ah, kembali ke topik semula. Gadis berambut hijau laut tadi itu Yang Hyemi!"

Yang Hyemi?

Sehun mengerutkan dahi diantara keterpejamannya. Sekalipun Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Dia seorang _chaebol_ , dasar kau bodoh! Hampir seluruh perabotan kayu di negara ini buatan asli perusahaan ayahnya. Suwong Group, jika kau mau tahu."

Jongin melirik Sehun yang masih tetap pada posisi ' _keep going, I'm listening'_ nya. "Dan jika di kalkulasikan, kekayaannya bisa melampaui kekayaan perusahaanmu." Lanjut Jongin.

"Jadi?"

Hening.

Jongin mengerjap. Kemudian mendecak sebal. Ia tak lagi berkeinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Temannya yang tidak asik sama sekali.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja! Lebih baik aku bermain dengan mereka! Dasar _gay_!" Jawab Jongin marah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Namun belum lagi Ia pergi, Sehun menyahut.

"Pemilik Suwong Group itu pamanku. Dan dia belum menikah, omong-omong."

Namja berkulit _tan_ itu membelalak. Namun tak berbalik demi untuk melihat seringaian kemenangan dari Sehun. Dia sangat menyebalkan saat Ia bisa mematahkan pernyataan Jongin. Seringaiannya seakan berteriak bahwa Ia lebih pintar, cerdik dan juga teliti.

 _Chaebol_ apanya?

Nyatanya, Yang Hyemi yang tengah tertawa-tawa di tengah kolam itu adalah seorang penipu.

Tekad Jongin sudah bulat, Ia akan membuat gadis itu mempertanggungjawabkannya. Sialan benar gadis itu, berani membohongi seorang Kim Jongin!

"Sial, padahal dadanya sangat kenyal!" Rutuknya keras.

Sehun yang mendengarnya tak bisa tak mendengus. Temannya itu benar-benar..

Jongin berjalan kearah Hyemi dan menariknya keluar dari kolam. Sehun melihat temannya itu langsung meraup bibir tipis Si Gadis dengan cepat tanpa peduli tatapan bingung Si Gadis. Dengan gerakan tangan yang sensual menggapai buah nafsu yang menggantung pada bagian dada. Dia tahu benar sifat temannya.

Manfaatkan dulu.

Lalu dibuang.

Begitu balasannya jika membodohi si bodoh, Jongin.

* * *

Di tempat lain..

"Terima kasih telah memanggilku ke sini, Baekhyun-ah."

Lelaki bertopi fedora hitam dengan syal bercorak tengkorak itu tak tersenyum, juga tak berbalik, dia yang bernama Baekhyun. Terus berjalan dengan diikuti oleh lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya namun tak lebih besar.

"Berhenti berterimakasih, _Hyung_. Kau juga bukannya bekerja penuh. Maaf karena hanya bagian paruh waktu." Lelaki yang mengikutinya hanya tertawa canggung sembari mengusap tengkuk. "Ah, ya, tidak apa. Aku bahkan bersyukur kau memberikanku pekerja—"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai." Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu, menghasilkan derit tak begitu nyaring dan celah untuk melihat ke dalam.

"Ayo, masuklah, Luhan _Hyung_." Luhan menatap canggung pintu putih yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"A-ah, ya."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun mengeluarkan kursinya "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan membawakan seragammu."

 _BLAM_

Pintu tertutup keras.

"Hahh."

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit tidak enak hati dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berulang kali membantunya. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, pergaulan, hingga pekerjaan. Semua Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Dan Luhan sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu.

 _Krek_..

"Ung, Luhan _Hyung_?"

Kepala Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu. Ekspresinya kelihatan bingung dan cemas. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Luhan ikut-ikutan merasa khawatir juga.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Mata Luhan berubah cerah. Sepertinya hal baik akan terjadi.

"—dan kabar buruk." Sambung Baekhyun.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, uh, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak datang hari ini.

Tubuh Baekhyun kini sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam ruangan. Dia memeluk sebuah bungkusan.

"Kau dapat pekerjaan. Yeah, aku bisa pastikan itu." Luhan menunggu wanti-wanti.

"Tapi...kau harus menggunakan ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan bungkusan putih dengan nama laundry di depannya. Dia yakin ini bukan seragam normal untuk orang banyak. Ia menelan ludahnya kembali saat membuka plastik yang membalut baju itu.

Dan..

"A-APA-APAAN?!"

Baekhyun sukses berlutut di depan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Hyemi sudah izin 2 hari tidak masuk karena demam. Ku mohon gunakan ini untuk hari ini dan besok. Kumohon, Lu _Hyungg_."

Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sialan, harus berkata apa lagi? Baekhyun yang selalu menolongnya kini tengah berlutut meminta pertolongannya. Dan apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Luhan mengusap pakaian wanita berwarna merah menggoda yang cukup minim itu dengan berat hati.

"Dimana aku bisa mengganti bajuku?"

Mata Baekhyun bersinar penuh harapan.

"O-oh, Ayo ikuti aku, _Hyung_!"

* * *

"Sehun?"

"Hmm."

"Buka matamu sebentar."

Dahi Sehun mengerut. Kenapa temannya ini suka sekali mengganggu waktu bersantainya? Ini musim panas dan ada pesta di rumahnya. Bahkan Jongin yang membawa orang-orang kelebihan _euforia_ kesini agar Ia ' _menikmati_ ' saat-saat musim bahagia ini.

"Pergilah bermain dengan gadis Suwong itu, Jongin."

"Dia sudah pergi. Jangan begitu. Ayolah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." Sehun membuka matanya. Pesta masih berlangsung. Musik-musik EDM entah kenapa semakin terputar dengan volume yang lebih keras.

Sehun melirik ke kiri. Disana Jongin berdiri dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil. Dengan mata burung hantunya yang kelihatan tak fokus entah menatap kemana.

Mata elang Sehun turun menatap pakaian yang digunakan lelaki mungil itu. Kaus putih.

Oh?

"Kau yang mengotori _jacuzzi_ ku." Geram Sehun. Ucapannya berupa pernyataan. Membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit merasakan aura intimidasi dari si marga Oh.

" _Relax_." Seru Jongin sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dia kemari untuk bertanggung jawab. Ayo, Soo, katakan padanya." Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo tepat berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih berbaring malas di kursi pantainya. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar hebat. Ia sangat ketakutan.

"Hei, hei, tenang saja. Sehun tidak suka daging manusia. Oh, kecuali bokongmu secara sukarela menelan penis nya, mungkin.."

Mata lebar Kyungsoo terbelalak semakin lebar. Ucapan Jongin mau tak mau membuat rona merah menghinggapi pipi _chubby_ nya. Bukankah hal itu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang yang baru mengetahui orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang? Sungguh _vulgar_!

Oh, tapi Jongin yang kita bicarakan disini. Kim Jongin memang tidak tahu malu dan sangat mesum.

"Untuk apa dia disini?" Kata Sehun.

"A-aku..maafkan aku atas _jacuzzi_ mu. S-sebagai gantinya, kau b-boleh memilih mobil apapun y-yang kau suka dari _showroom_ Ayahku."

Jongin tersenyum lebar dari belakang Kyungsoo. Seakan mengartikan bahwa ' _aku tidak perlu mengganti jacuzzimu, kan? Aku hebat kan?'_ Memutar bola matanya jengah, Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya. "Berikan saja daftarnya, aku akan memilihnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo melirik takut-takut ke arah belakang. Disana Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, Soo. Kami akan datang ke _Showroom_ -mu besok. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, kau boleh pergi, _mungil_."

Jongin mengerling.

Rona merah kembali menghinggapi pipi gembulnya. "A-ah, ya. Aku..pergi kalau begitu. Maaf sekali lagi, Sehun-ssi."

Dengan berlari canggung, lelaki mungil itu hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jongin terkekeh pelan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh. Lelaki canggung itu benar-benar lucu.

"Apa maksudnya dengan ' _kami akan datang ke showroom-mu_ '?"

Kekehan Jongin terdengar lebih panjang. Ia terduduk di kursi pantai sebelah Sehun seperti sebelumnya. " _Showroom_. Mobil. Gadis-gadis promosi. Mengerti?"

Sehun mendengus, Oh Tuhan, Seharusnya Ia tahu jika di otak Jongin hanya ada wanita berdada montok.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus bekerja."

"OH AYOLAH. Sekali-kali nikmati musim panasmu! Kau bos tapi bekerja seperti buruh."

"..."

"Pikirkan _jacuzzi_ mu!"

"..."

"Jika tidak datang ke showroom itu, kau tidak akan dapat _ferarri_."

"..."

"Besok akan ada pameran khusus _Ferarri_. Uh, bisa dipastikan gadis seperti apa yang berdiri di samping mobil merah seksi itu!"

"..."

"Ayolah, _jacuzzi_ seharga _Ferarri_? Kau tidak punya setiap hari!"

"..."

"Jadi, ayo pergi besok!"

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

Kedua ujung bibir Jongin merekah lebar.

"TIDAK!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n : Jadi, ini dia chapter pertama. Masih belum ada interaksi Hunhan tapi mulai ada gambaran kan ya? Terimakasih buat yang udah follow, fav sama pe-reviews. Kalian wild souls jangan khawatir, saya tahu kalian haus akan hunhan nc-an. Kkk.**

 **So far..good enough, right?**

 **R-right? Review juseyo.**


	3. Flying Feels

**SPG**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **M**

 **Yaoi, Fluff, Romance**

 **Multichapter**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Flying Feels

* * *

"Woah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat.."

Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi rias dengan asal-asalan. Dengan posisi mengangkang hanya untuk memakai heels merah tak begitu tinggi.

Perjuangan merubah Luhan selama dua jam ini tak sia-sia. Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Dia memandangi Luhan yang kini tengah kesulitan dengan heels berwarna senada dengan dress minim dan bibir menggodanya.

"Benar-benar cantik.."

"Jadi, aku berhasil merubahnya, bukan?" ucap seorang lelaki 'melambai' disana. Dengan gaya angkuh bak penyelamat dunia, Ia tersenyum sombong melihat 'karyanya' yang tengah di kagumi oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau keren sekali, Luigi. Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia Luhan Hyung." kata Baekhyun disertai decak kagum.

Luigi hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Aish, bagaimana caranya menggunakan ini?" rutuk Luhan kesal tiba-tiba.

Kedua orang di depannya tertawa-tawa. Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Luhan sembari membantunya menggunakan heels merah itu. "Jangan mengangkang begitu, Hyung. Kau itu gadis elegan." ujar Baekhyun sesaat setelah heels tersebut terpasang rapi.

Ia menahan tawanya melihat wajah Luhan yang kini nampak berapi-api. Ah, tampaknya Luhan sudah sangat siap menjadi seorang gadis promosi.

"Aku terlihat aneh." gerutunya.

Baekhyun berkata, "Hanya dua hari, Hyung."

Menarik nafas panjang, Luhan berujar sendirian.

Ya, tak apa, hanya dua hari. Kuatlah Luhan!

"Kau sudah oke, sayang. Sebenarnya hanya tinggal kurang satu hal lagi."

Ucapan Luigi membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah si make up artist. Ia tengah mencari-cari dari kotak berliris biru miliknya.

"Kurasa aku menyimpannya disini. Dimana hm?"

Sesaat kemudian, Ia berhasil menemukannya. "Ah! Ini dia!" pekik Luigi senang.

Ia berbalik dan terdengar pekikan lainnya.

"Buat apa benda itu?!"

Itu Luhan, yang ngeri melihat benda berwarna bening menggembung di genggaman si perias. Terlihat kenyal dan padat dari pandangan Luhan.

"Untuk dadamu tentu saja, manis. Gadis promosi dengan dada rata bukanlah gadis promosi."

"Tidak perlu dada besar juga untuk menjadi seorang gad—"

"Shh! Kau ini terlalu banyak protes. Ayo lepaskan bajumu biar aku memasukkan ini!"

"Uh, ini hanya dua hari kan?" tanya Luhan. Tampaknya Ia mulai meragukan sikap Luigi yang kini tengah memaksa melepaskan gaunnya dengan semangat.

 _Setelah itu.._

" _You're gonna rock that hall, Honey_." puji Luigi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menepuk tangannya sendiri, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan suara keras. "Baiklah, saatnya kau keluar, Hyung."

"Hanya dua hari kan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tatapannya memancarkan ketakutan dan keraguan. Baekhyun dan Luigi memutar mata mereka malas. "Kau gadis promosi ber-dada terbaik dengan kepercayaan diri terburuk, sayang." nilai Luigi dari belakang sembari berdecak.

"Ini bahkan palsu."

"Tapi sangat menakjubkan. _They're strong_ dan terlihat asli! Aku membelinya di Milan, bulan lalu."

"Uh?"

"Yah, pasanganku sekarang sangat _kinky_ , dia menyuruhku _crossdressing_ , membeli _sex toys,_ dan mau tidak mau aku.."

Baekhyun dan Luhan buru-buru melangkahkan kaki mereka pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Luigi mulai bertingkah aneh dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Langkah Baekhyun dan Luhan terhenti pada sebuah pintu kaca besar.

Dari balik sana, terpampang transparan bermacam-macam mobil sport merah mengkilat yang mungkin jika dijumlahkan, semua harga mobil tersebut bisa membuat kepalamu pusing sendiri.

Luhan menarik nafas.

Matanya tak sengaja menatap salah seorang gadis promosi yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Gadis itu jangkung dan sangat langsing.

Kulitnya seputih salju, dadanya besar dan pakaian merahnya super ketat. Ditangannya terdapat beberapa kertas brosur mewah. Senyum manis menggoda lewat bibir tipis Ia umbar dengan mudah.

Menilik ke depan, beberapa pria paruh baya mengelilinginya. Well, hampir seluruh pengunjung mengerumuni setiap satu tempat kecuali satu. Sebuah mobil yang dipajang di ujung dekat panggung dengan 3 atau 5 orang yang berdiri sekedar ingin tahu mobil jenis apa itu.

Luhan menarik nafas lagi. Apa dia akan seperti itu nanti?

 **BRUK**

Baekhyun memberikan setumpuk ringan kertas tebal ke arahnya dan berkata, "Ini brosurmu, hyung. Pastikan untuk datang besok. Ferrari adalah show utama dan beruntungnya perdana bagimu."

Benda tebal bernama brosur itu menempel di depan dada Luhan. Ia membuka salah satunya dan.. wow.

Sebuah mobil bisa bernilai semahal ini? Bahkan biaya hidupnya di Seoul jika dibandingkan dengan harga mobil itu akan malu sendiri dan pergi menjauh saking mindernya.

"Kau lihat bagian kosong disana?" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah mobil besar di samping podium. "Itu tempatmu, hyung. Untungnya kau mendapat yang paling eksotis."

Luhan mengangguk ragu. Entah Ia mengerti atau tidak tentang apa maksud eksotis itu sendiri. Yang pasti Ia tahu tempatnya. Tepat diantara mobil-mobil merah seksi dengan belasan wanita yang menggoda di sampingnya.

"Untungnya kau datang di jam sibuk seperti sekarang."

"Hah?" Menoleh kebingungan, pemuda yang kini telah disulap menjadi wanita itu malah bertambah bingung saat Baekhyun tak ada di tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku melupakan kartu masukmu, tunggulah sebentar akan ku bawakan!" teriak Baekhyun dari belakang. Pemuda bersyal tengkorak itu tengah melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Luhan.

Mengerjap.

Luhan benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Apa Ia harus melakukan ini? Menarik nafas dan membuangnya, tradisi semua orang mereda rasa gugup pun Ia lakukan. Mengecek tampilannya dari kaca bening di depan lalu menelan ludah malah menjadi semakin kacau. Puluhan lelaki yang berkerumun disana membuat nyalinya ciut!

Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

"Siapa kau? Sales baru?"

Seorang wanita bertubuh semampai dengan kaki jenjang berbalut hotpans putih menatapnya angkuh. Setelan crop-top shocking pink dengan jaket jins biru luntur membuatnya bak model papan atas. Dan jangan lupakan rambut panjang lurus medium sea green-nya. Sangat berani di bandingkan wig hitam bergelombang milik Luhan.

Luhan semakin gugup.

"O-oh, aku—"

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau siapa?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan siapa? Namamu aneh sekali."

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Luhan memandangi gadis angkuh di depannya. Sombong benar gadis ini!

"Well, rambut hijau lumutmu juga aneh."

Hening.

Tatapan malas-malasan si gadis berubah menjadi tajam.

Ia melangkah cepat dengan langkah lebar kearah Luhan. Mencengkram dagu runcing Luhan dengan tangan kiri berjari terlampau kurus miliknya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah melayang, bersiap menampar. "Berani sekali kau me—"

"Yang Hyemi!" Kegiatan Gadis angkuh yang ternyata Yang Hyemi itu terhenti.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri dengan nametag di jemari tengah berkata geram, "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau demam?"

Hyemi menurunkan tangannya kemudian melambaikannya malas. "Santai Baekkie sayang, tiba-tiba saja demamku turun dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin datang berkunjung."

Baekhyun maju dan sekarang Ia berada di antara Hyemi dan Luhan. Menunjuk-nunjuk gadis itu marah. "Kau disini untuk bekerja, Yang Hyemi. Kau tidak tahu betapa bingungnya aku mencari penggantimu? Datang berkunjung?! Tidak ada alasan bagimu bekerja hari ini! Tiba-tiba demammu turun? Orang mati bahkan akan menertawai lelucon tak berbobot milikmu! Berkunjung katamu?! Berkunjung?!"

Bukannya menunduk merasa bersalah, gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu malah memutar matanya malas. "Cih, lagipula bayaranku kecil."

Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Hyemi katakan, Baekhyun menggeram. Ia membuang muka dan berbalik. Menarik tangan Luhan ke dalam ruang pameran. "Ayo, hyung. Aku akan mengurus orang gila ini nanti." seru Baekhyun keras-keras.

Sengaja, agar Hyemi mendengarnya mengatakan kata gila bukan...

"Hyung?"

Uh, strategi membuat Hyemi kesal sepertinya hanya tinggal harapan.

Seketika langkah keduanya terhenti.

"Ah! Ah! Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Gadis lugu itu seorang 'hyung', oh?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun, mencari perlindungan. Yang ditatap malah memejamkan mata dengan dahi dan bibir mengerut kesal.

"Biarkan aku bekerja seperti biasa. Dan bawa gadis jadi-jadianmu ini pergi lalu rahasia 'Hyung' kita ini akan aman bersamaku."

 _'Kenapa? Kenapa makhluk berjiwa setan berparas manusia ini bisa terlahir ke dunia?_ ' pikir Baekhyun sebal.

"Luhan Hyung harus tetap bekerja. Ini pekerjaannya hari ini."

Hyemi berdecak. "Kau ini tidak sangat pintar, uh, Bacon Oppa? Biarkan dia di kanan dan aku di kiri. Satu mobil dengan dua gadis adalah bonus hiburan bukan?"

Baekhyun mulai berpikir. Dan mulai setuju. Kecuali dengan pernyataan Hyemi selanjutnya.

"Apalagi ada gadis berambut medium sea green yang amat seksi di sebelah kiri. Benar-benar bonus dari Tuhan."

* * *

"Jongin."

Jongin menoleh.

Sedikit sebal karena aktivitas 'mari mengeksplor dalaman Jongin' oleh 4 gadis disana terganggu.

"Jangan menggunakan wajah ingin ditampar begitu, Oh Sehun. Relax~"

Sehun tak memusingkan komentar teman akrabnya itu. Alih-alih, Ia malah semakin memperdalam wajah sebal dan kesalnya.

Baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, Jongin langsung memotong. "Kau tidak akan mengusir mereka kan?" tanya Jongin agak sedikit ragu.

"Tidak. Aku yang akan pergi."

Jongin menunduk. Memandang satu persatu dari 4 gadis yang duduk di sekeliling kakinya bingung. Seakan meminta jawaban dari sikap aneh temannya.

Ia tolehkan lagi kepalanya kearah Sehun yang bersiap pergi. "Kau kenapa, hei!"

Sehun beranjak pergi dari tempatnya bersantai sejak siang.

Sesungguhnya Ia benar-benar terganggu dengan Jongin yang memutuskan untuk bermanja-manja ria dengan gadis-gadis yang menungging tepat di sebelahnya.

Bukan karena iri atau apa.

Tapi 2 bokong dari 4 gadis itu terus berada di depan wajahnya. Dan salah satunya bahkan menyenggol hidung mancung Sehun saat Ia tak sengaja tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu.

Memaksanya terbangun dengan rasa jijik luar biasa.

Sehun membenci gadis yang terus mencoba menarik perhatiannya secara verbal maupu non-verbal.

Apalagi saat bokong mereka menyentuh hidungnya, Ia lebih membencinya lagi.

Ada hasrat ingin membelah dua bongkahan kenyal bernama bokong itu secara harfiah dalam pikirannya.

 _Psychopath alert._

"Aku mau rumahku bersih."

Jongin menoleh.

"Sekarang juga." ucapnya final sebelum melenggang pergi.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan. Ia masuk ke dalam dengan niat tidur hingga esok siang.

Well, libur 5 hari yang Ia inginkan menyisakan 3 hari setelah 2 hari lainnya Ia habiskan untuk tidur di bangku tepi kolam bersama pemandangan dada dan bokong wanita.

Juga pria berotot.

Dan jacuzzinya yang kotor.

Liburan yang sungguh tak membuat otot rileks. Sehun benar-benar kesal sekarang. Apalagi pada teriakan marah Jongin untuknya.

"Tapi aku baru saja pemanasan!"

"Apa kau butuh ribuan pemanasan sebelum ke inti, Maniak?!" balas Sehun tak kalah kesal.

Jongin mendengus.

 _Sial benar. Seharusnya Ia mengadakan party di mansionnya saja kalau tahu begini jadinya!_ -pikir Jongin.

"Oppa?"

Jongin menaikkan celananya dan bangkit berdiri. Tak lupa menepis lembut jemari seorang gadis yang menempel di pahanya.

Nafsu yang tadi membumbung sudah menguap semenjak wajah ingin dipukul Oh Sehun terlihat semakin ingin dipukul. "Sudahlah, tidak usah memanggilku Oppa lagi. Acara selesai. Kumpulkan gairah kalian dan gulung dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Oh Sehun akan membunuhku jika kalian masih disini."

4 gadis disana sukses terdiam. Jongin mengacak rambutnya sebal sembari berteriak.

"ACARA SELESAI! PULANGLAH!"

* * *

Luhan mendelik melihat perubahan gaya gadis yang tadi mencemooh namanya 20 menit yang lalu. Gadis itu sangat...

Wow.

Tubuh semampainya benar-benar menunjang dress ketat merah 10 senti diatas lutut itu. Hal sama yang Luhan gunakan.

Tapi gadis itu benar-benar jelmaan kesempurnaan dewi.

Dress yang Ia gunakan lebih cocok terlihat padanya daripada pada Luhan yang masih terbengong kagum melihat tampilan si gadis.

Nilai tambah untuk kaki creamy-nya yang tak terbalut stocking apapun. Dengan pakaian yang sama, kenapa keduanya tak terlihat sama?

Well, begitulah pikir Luhan.

"Dia wanita pesolek, hyung. Kau akan kaget saat melihat tagihannya untuk hidup setiap bulan. Belum lagi hidungnya. Ia harus memperbaiki bentuk hidungnya tiap 3 bulan sekali." bisik Baekhyun tepat di telinga kanan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kaget, balas berbisik. "Dia mengoperasi wajahnya?"

"Tidak hanya wajah, dulu dia itu pendek. Ku dengar dari gadis promosi lain, Ia meletakkan tulang buatan dari besi di tubuhnya agar tubuhnya memanjang." balas Baekhyun lagi dengan bisikan yang terdengar lirih.

Mendengar hal itu Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Sayang sekali. Kenapa Ia tega merusak karya Tuhan?" lirih Luhan tepat pada dirinya sendiri namun cukup untuk tiba di telinga Baekhyun dan— Hyemi.

"Sibuk menggosipiku, Oppadeul cantik?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Lain lagi dengan Luhan yang terbata, panik ketahuan menggosipi orang yang bersangkutan.

Hyemi tersenyum sombong, merasa menang telah memergoki kedua orang didepannya yang bersikap aneh.

"Ternyata pria-pria cantik seperti kalian suka mengggosip juga, eh? Ah, mau bagaimana lagi? Menjadi cantik selalu mengundang pembenci untuk berkreasi dengan bualan berkedok sirik kan? Yah, aku tak masalah, lanjutkan saja, tidak apa. Haters are your secret admirers, right?"

Ia melenggang pergi sebelum berkedip manja sekali.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang menunduk dan Baekhyun yang mendengus keras-keras seakan hidungnya kemasukan benda dan harus di keluarkan saat itu juga. "Entah darimana bos Do menemukan gadis setan itu! Aku tidak pernah menyukainya barang sedetik pun, asal kau tahu, hyung! Awal Ia datang kesini bahkan showroom berubah menjadi medan perang akibat mulut berbisanya! Kuharap neraka menariknya kembali!"

Gerutuan Baekhyun meluap sesaat setelah Hyemi mengedip dan pergi sambil tertawa. "Dia bahkan mengoperasi seluruh tubuhnya dan berlagak menjadi si baik hati berwajah cantik alami yang menjadi korban bulan-bulanan orang-orang sirik! Menyebalkan!"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat Baekhyun mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan terlihat frustasi.

"Ia datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya! Seakan dia pemilik tempat ini. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh gadis itu suatu hari nanti! Lihat saja nanti, hyung!"

Sumpah serapah Baekhyun membuat dahi Luhan mengernyit tidak senang.

"Ayolah Baek, Kurasa dia hanya tidak senang seseorang berbicara buruk di belakangnya."

Meraih kenop pintu, Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "Kau baru mengenalnya, hyung. Tunggu sampai mulut berbisanya membuatmu muak. Aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang ingin membunuhnya, tapi juga kau."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dari belakang saat Baekhyun memandu keduanya kembali ke ruang pameran. Beriringan dengan rentetan luapan kekesalan Baekhyun pada makhluk berbisa milik Hyemi.

Sungguh Luhan ingin membekap mulut Baekhyun barang semenit saja agar tak kembali emosi dan benar-benar melaksanakan sumpah pembunuhannya. Setidaknya Luhan tak ingin temannya masuk penjara hanya karena tersulut emosi, kan?

"Nah, kau lihat Hyemi disana Hyung? Tempatmu disana, disebelah mobil merah itu."

Luhan melihat kearah yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya lalu mulai meneguk ludahnya kasar. "

Jenis Ferarri termahal yang penjualannya terbatas."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi Itu hanya tiruannya, tidak perlu takut kau akan menggoresnya." ujar Baekhyun acuh. Tak memperhatikan raut bingung Luhan disebelahnya.

"Yang asli akan datang besok. Jadi aku harap besok kau datang jam 5 sore. Tepat." kata Baekhyun lagi.

Di depan sana Hyemi sudah sibuk menanggapi pengunjung yang menanyainya seputar mobil atau entahlah. Karena dari arah pandang Luhan sekarang, pengunjung disekitar Hyemi mulai mendekat di sekitarnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak apa, Hyung. Mereka tidak akan tahu kau bukan wanita."

Ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat Luhan semakin gugup.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman yang punya wajah cantik sepertinya. "Bukan begitu, Baek. H-Hanya saja, mereka..Bukankah terlalu dekat?"

Pandangan mereka langsung beralih pada pemandangan di depan.

Belasan sales mobil dengan pakaian seksi yang dipaksakan bersikap 'normal' di pameran pasti tengah diapit dengan beberapa pria di sekitarnya. Entah rasa penasaran para pengunjung pria-pria itu adalah pada si mobil atau pada si 'penjaga' mobil. Luhan tak bisa tak khawatir.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Hyemi untuk menjagamu." seru Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Luhan mendekat.

Sepanjang langkah, Luhan sadar tiap Ia berjalan selalu ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan jalannya.

Ia semakin risih berada disana.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan Hyemi dan mobil tiruan berwarna merah itu. "Yang Hyemi." panggil Baekhyun.

Si gadis menoleh dan keluarlah cengiran tengilnya. "Ya~ Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Baekkie Eonnie~?"

Seketika orang-orang disekitar Hyemi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

 _'Apa benar dia wanita_?' tanya seorang pria berjaket kulit cokelat gading.

Hyemi tertawa geli. Lalu berucap sok manja. "Tentu saja bukan, Oppadeul~ Dia manager disini, kenalkan, Byun Baekhyun. Namja. Tulen."

Semua orang kembali tertawa.

Dengusan tak terelakkan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tapi kemudian amarahnya menguap. Ada pengunjung, dia harus menjaga sopan santunnya. "Aku harus bicara denganmu sebentar, Yang Hyemi."

Hyemi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah kau sudah berbicara sekarang?"

Serentak lelaki-lelaki di sebelahnya ikut tertawa.

Baekhyun mencoba tak menghiraukan tawa menyebalkan orang-orang itu walau rahangnya sendiri tengah mengeras sekarang. Ia berucap, "Aku hanya akan meminta tolong padamu sekali, tolong jaga dia."

Hyemi melirik lelaki yang telah menjelma menjadi wanita disebelah Baekhyun. Lalu Ia tersenyum menjengkelkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Tawa kembali terdengar.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, diliriknya Luhan yang menunduk risih ditatap oleh pria di sekitar si gadis bermulut bisa Yang Hyemi. Membuat Baekhyun semakin malas saja berada disana. Dengan langkah cepat Ia menarik tangan Luhan menjauhi spot Hyemi.

"B-Baek?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Dilihatnya Hyemi dan kumpulan prianya yang tertawa-tawa geli.

Dari pandangan Luhan, Ia bisa melihat telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah sempurna. Ditambah dengan tarikan Baekhyun pada tangannya yang mengerat dan langkah mereka yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Byun Baekhyun tengah marah besar.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh gadis tengik itu jika saja membunuh itu bukanlah tindak kriminal. Lebih baik kau datang lagi besok, Lu Hyung." geram Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan ragu. Pasalnya setelah didandani setengah harian ini dan tak memanfaatkan hasil riasan Luigi membuatnya merasa buang-buang waktu. Walau Ia merasa sedikit lega juga sih karena terbebas dari kerlingan nakal pria-pria disana.

Temannya itu hanya diam, mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan hingga keluar dari Hall. Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya.

Ia lalu membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Menyuruhmu menjadi wanita dan kau bahkan tak mendapatkan pekerjaanmu. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun terus membungkuk.

Luhan mengerjap kaget. Ia kebingungan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tak membungkuk. Lalu dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Baek." Si mata rusa tersenyum manis. Membuat Baekhyun yang membungkuk mendongak menatap Luhan didepannya.

"Kau bilang aku harus datang lagi besok, kan?" Baekhyun mengerjap cepat.

Kemudian langsung menerjang Luhan, memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung!"

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya, di Mansion Oh Sehun.**

"Sial, kau benar-benar kerbau."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Di depannya Jongin tengah meringis dengan _ice-pack_ pada dahi kirinya.

Pasalnya, si bodoh Jongin mencoba membangunkannya dan berakhir memar di bagian pelipis akibat dilempar ponsel oleh Tuan Oh Sehun.

"Aku ingin istirahat, Jongin."

Jongin menggerutu sembari meringis. Tak menanggapi ocehan Sehun yang membela diri. _Enak saja mencari pembelaan, dahinya memar sekarang!_ —pikir Jongin.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu datang dan membangunkanku, Idiot?"

"Aku menginap semalam!" seru Jongin kesal.

Ia tak habis pikir. Setelah menyuruhnya menghentikan pesta di tengah hari, temannya itu juga tak keluar dari kamarnya semenjak pesta berakhir. Jadi menurutnya, menginap semalam takkan merugikan siapapun, kan? Padahal Ia takut saja Sehun membatalkan rencana mereka mendatangi showroom teman mungil mereka.

Ah, dan lagipula Jongin tengah kesal setengah mati.

Pesta kecil-kecilan yang berlangsung 2 hari 2 malam itu diawali dengan kelancangan Jongin membawa serta temannya dan diakhiri dengan Sehun mengusir mereka semua di hari kedua. Sungguh ironis, semenjak Sehun juga tak menikmati pesta musim panasnya.

Oh Sehun harus membayar rasa tidak puasnya dan menemaninya mencari wanita lagi di pameran mobil hari ini!

"Bersama wanita?" tanya Sehun. Ia sekarang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya—yang tadi Ia lempar—dan terkadang mendesah kesal saat melihat notifikasi yang menumpuk bertubi-tubi berlomba membanjiri ponselnya.

Jongin menatap sebal ponsel di tangan Sehun seakan dialah tersangka dari memar di dahinya. Seolah ponsel Sehun bisa melemparkan diri sendiri. Namun segera menjawab Sehun. "Ya. Aku menginap dengan wanita. Namanya Lee Sung Kyung!"

Kekehan terdengar.

Sehun terkekeh sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel. "Lee Sung Kyung?" ulang Sehun.

Jongin berkata sarkastik. "Ya! Dan ada juga Kim BoHui, Go Minje, Bang Sook, dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Kau meniduri pembantuku?" tanya Sehun geli.

Jongin menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya dan menggertak marah.

"Dasar sial! Cepat kau ganti baju, pamerannya akan diadakan sekarang. Si mungil memberiku pesan tadi malam."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

Si tampan Jongin meraih ponsel di sakunya dan kemudian memasukkannya lagi setelah melihat hal yang ingin Ia lihat. "Sudah sangat siang. Lelang LaFerrari akan—"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melebarkan matanya, merasa mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"T-Tunggu sebentar. Kau bilang apa? LaFerrari?"

Jongin mengangguk yakin. Merasa puas bahwa hari ini temannya pasti mau diajak ke showroom milik ayah Do Kyungsoo.

"Ya, LaFerrari."

* * *

"LaFerrari?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ia tengah memberikan rincian tentang mobil yang akan Luhan temani.

Luhan semakin tak yakin Ia bekerja di showroom atau tempat prostitusi karena lain dari kemarin, hari ini pakaiannya terlalu minimalis.

Ketat dan pendek.

Mengekspos seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang tak kalah dari wanita.

Ia bahkan rela menggunduli seluruh bulu di tubuhnya atas saran Luigi si perfeksionis!

Dan jangan ingatkan dia pada Wax Brazil yang pagi tadi Ia lakukan. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan meringis pedih. Membuatnya merasa tak jantan lagi karena bagian kelaminnya bebas bulu sekarang.

Payudara buatan milik Luigi menempel di dadanya.

Terasa sangat asing dan berulang kali Ia harus membetulkan letak tampon tersebut yang semakin lama terasa semakin menuruni dadanya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang dan sangat lurus. Tak terlihat seperti rambut palsu.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Kenapa dia harus menjadi begitu cantik?

Kenapa?

"Hyung?"

Tepukan ringan pada bahu menyadarkan Luhan bahwa Baekhyun tengah menjelaskan sedikit mengenai mobil hitam yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku." ucap Baekhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Terserahlah. Aku ingin kau setidaknya mengerti mobil apa yang kau hadirkan. Kebanyakan wanita disini hanya tersenyum dan memberikan brosur pada pengunjung tanpa tau mobil apa yang ada disamping mereka." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Bahkan beberapa tidak bisa mengeja dengan benar apa nama mobil tersebut, termasuk Hyemi."

Luhan mengangguk angguk.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tahu mobil apa ini?"

"LaFerrari. Satu-satunya mobil tercepat dan termahal milik Ferrari. Hanya dijual 500 unit di dunia. Yang hitam disini sudah berpindah dari dua tangan, harganya 6 kali lipat dari harga aslinya. Bisa dibilang hanya mobil bekas. Pemilik terakhir mencoba melelangnya disini setelah di negara lain tak ada yang mau membeli mobil seharga 6 LaFerrari tersebut." jelas Luhan cepat.

Untunglah kemampuan mengingatnya benar-benar baik. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Bagus sekali! Aku tidak akan khawatir jika kau ditanyai pengunjung!"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengapit lengan Luhan dan membawanya berjalan. "Nah, karena kau sudah cantik dan pintar, ayo kita ke—"

"Percuma cantik dan pintar kalau dia pria." potong Hyemi sembari berlalu. Melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya mengedip manja.

Surai _ombré medium sea green_ miliknya terombang ambing dengan elegan.

Namun, secantik apapun dia, tetap tak bisa merubah rasa tidak suka Baekhyun kepadanya. Baekhyun baru saja akan menarik rambut si gadis saat Luhan menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Baek." lerai Luhan.

"Biarkan saja dia."

Mendengar suara lemah lembut Luhan, Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas tidak rela. Alisnya masih berkerut begitu juga bibirnya yang mengerucut. Sebal dan marah luar biasa.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi."

* * *

Sebuah Hardtop jadul model lama terparkir sembrono di pelataran parkir. Cat hitam yang mengkilat mampu membuat minder mobil-mobil mahal disekitarnya.

Jenisnya memang bukan pilihan banyak orang, tapi pengendaranya tentu saja favorit setiap kaum dunia.

Jongin mengendarai Hardtop Kakeknya dengan bangga. Kemeja hitam tak di kancing dengan kaus putih di dalam dan lengkap dengan Converse High hitam putih miliknya. Sangat casual.

Sangat Jongin sekali.

"Jika aku dapat LaFerrari itu hari ini, jangan harap aku mau menaiki Hardtop tua ini!" kutuk Sehun.

Pakaiannya yang sama casualnya dengan Jongin memang tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sebuah kemeja biru tua yang satu kancing teratas tak di kancingkan dan skinny jeans yang menampung bokong seksinya.

Ditambah rambut silver Sehun yang tertata rapi. Terimakasih kepada _pomade_ milik Jongin.

"Sinis sekali. Mobil ini punya fitur yang kuat untuk bercinta, tahu!" balas Jongin sembari keluar dari sana.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki Showroom _DO Motor Company_. Sehun melirik Jongin yang tampak sangat segar dengan senyuman lebar yang memaksa wanita yang berpapasan dengan mereka juga ikut tersenyum. "Sungguh, aku akan mendapatkan LaFerrari dan pulang sendiri sebelum aku bisa melihat Hardtopmu bergoyang di parkiran."

Jongin tertawa. "Hm, aku juga akan mendapatkan seorang gadis sepulang dari sini." ujarnya kelewat bahagia setelah mereka tiba di depan _Hall_ dengan pemandangan belasan atau mungkin..puluhan gadis-gadis promosi berbaju ketat.

Keduanya hampir saja masuk kedalam saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi?"

Jongin dan Sehun berbalik.

Disana Do Kyungsoo dengan setelan formal berdiri di depan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari kemarin.

Wajahnya tampak segar dan tegas walau raut kegugupan sedikit terlihat.

Do Kyungsoo hari ini berubah menjadi Direktur Utama Do Kyungsoo menggantikan sang Ayah yang berhalangan hadir. Jongin yang pertama menyadari sikap Kyungsoo yang berbeda.

"Wow, kau tampak... berbeda." nilainya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap, kemudian terbatuk mendadak.

"Akh..uhuk, aku..uhuk, maksudku..terima kasih."

Jongin masih saja tersenyum, kaget bahwa Kyungsoo yang kemarin basah kuyup dengan kaus putih dan tampak kacau kini berubah menjadi sangat..formal.

"Jadi.. sudah ada jenis yang terpikirkan olehmu?" kata Si mungil berjas abu itu pada Sehun. Yang ditanya mengangguk sekali.

"Ferrari." ucapnya.

"Bagus, hari ini banyak Ferrari yang datang. Tidak terpikir _Lamborghini_ — "

"Sudah punya."jawab Sehun cepat.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Tanda Ia mengerti.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau porsche?"

"Sehun bukan tipe _porsche_ , atau _Rolls-Royce_. Ibu dan ayahnya mengendarai kedua jenis itu." jawab Jongin sembari meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Sehun. "Jadi dia tipe yang bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Jongin yang menjawab.

"Liar. Kau bisa lihat dari tatapan tajam bak elang horni. Dia amat sangat liar. Rawr!" seru Jongin lagi diiringi kekehan gelinya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauhinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum gugup. Bukannya apa, Ia merasa canggung berada di sekitar kedua orang ini.

"Aku mau _LaFerrari_." seru Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menghentikan senyumnya. Ia mengerjap, seolah tuli sebelumnya, dia bertanya, "Maaf? Kau bilang LaFerrari?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Mobil itu di lelang hari ini. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu begitu saja." ucap Kyungsoo hampir putus asa.

Melihat kemustahilan, Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Well, kalau begitu kau tawar dengan harga tertinggi. Aku akan menunggumu dengan mobil itu." Kyungsoo tak berkutik. Lidahnya kaku dan Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Menawar mobil seharga ratusan milyar itu demi orang lain? Katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk.

"Aku bercanda. Kau bisa memberiku apa saja. Aku akan menawar sendiri mobil itu."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sehun pergi. Ia bahkan mengatakannya tanpa ekspresi. Bercanda katanya?

Jongin sendiri tengah terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang kaget luar biasa. "Yah, selera humornya memang tidak bagus, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Soo-ya!" Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karena Jongin memanggil namanya.

"Sampai nanti!" lanjut Jongin disertai lambaian tangan.

Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangannya.

Dengan rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

"Dia menyukaimu, Jong." seru Sehun saat keduanya tengah melihat Benz terbaru.

"Siapapun pasti menyukai. Hanya orang tidak waras yang tak menyukai orang sepertiku." jawab Jongin jenaka.

Sedari tadi dia merasa tengah berada di surga.

Mobil dan gadis.

Wow.

Menakjubkan.

"Yang aku heran adalah, kau, temanku, Oh Sehun si petinggi perusahaan yang betah single di umur semuda ini." kata Jongin saat Ia mulai mengelusi mobil mulus bercat perak mewah itu.

Sehun tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah sibuk memandangi podium dengan La Ferrari disana.

Dipenuhi banyak orang disekitarnya.

"Aku akan melihat mobilku." seru Sehun. Tapi sebelum Ia bisa berjalan kesana, ucapan Jongin memutus langkahnya. "Maksudmu, mobil _ku_?"

Lelaki metropolis itu segera berbalik. Menatap penuh selidik, Kim Jongin yang masih tersenyum jenaka. Seolah bertanya ' _maksudmu, apa_?'

"Aku akan menawarnya juga. Kau tahu aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." ucap Jongin lagi.

Sehun terdiam.

Sial benar, Jongin ternyata mengincar mobil idamannya juga! Dia tahu sekali bagaimana sifat Jongin yang satu ini.

Pantang menyerah.

Ia bahkan rela hampir kehilangan kakinya demi mendapatkan Air Jordan Silver Shoes pada peresmiaannya tahun lalu. Sepatu basket termahal di dunia abad ini.

Seniat itu.

"Tapi~ Aku akan berhenti, kalau kau berani merayu satu saja wanita disini." lanjut Jongin. Motif dibalik semuanya ternyata hanya untuk mengetes kejantanan seorang Oh Sehun rupanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun menyanggupinya.

"Oke."

"Kau berani?"

"Menjadi gay bukan berarti tidak bisa membuat wanita jatuh cinta padaku." seru Sehun sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan tujuan lain dari misi utamanya semenjak pagi.

Mencari wanita, alih-alih mobil mewah.

Ia berjalan kearah podium.

Arahnya, LaFerrari.

Mobil bagus begitu, tentu saja punya gadis-gadis yang lebih dari gadis lain.

Begitu pikir, Sehun.

Setidaknya walaupun ia tak suka wanita ia harus pilih-pilih juga.

"Peraturannya ditambah! Kau juga harus memegang dadanya!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Heh? Mana bisa begitu!"

"Ikuti saja, bodoh! Mana sikap sombong ke-gay-anmu tadi?"

* * *

Luhan sedari tadi menunduk.

Hyemi seberang sana berceloteh dan tertawa-tawa dengan pengunjung. Bisa dibilang fokus pengunjung disana hampir 97% tak lagi tertuju pada LaFerrari hitam di sisi mereka. Tapi pada kemolekan tubuh keduanya.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya.

Ia merasa sangat ditelanjangi oleh mata liar para pengunjung.

Bahkan semenjak 2 jam berdiri disini, baru satu orang yang bertanya padanya tentang mobil. Sisanya? Jangan harap bertanya tentang mobil tercepat ini, melirik juga tidak. Jika melirik paha Luhan bisa termasuk melirik yang lazim, maka ya.

Mereka sedari tadi hanya berkeliaran merayunya.

"Oh shit." rutuk Hyemi tiba-tiba. "Aku sangat senang kalian disini tapi bisakah..tunggu sebentar?"

Luhan mendengar Hyemi berpamitan dengan pengunjungnya dan mulai berlari kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Hyemi!" teriak Luhan.

Ia tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian disini.

Ia bisa mati kutu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan kembali nanti!"

Luhan menatap gadis itu berlari kencang menghilang dari pandangan.

Ketika Ia berbalik, yang Ia dapati malah seorang pria.

Pria itu jangkung dan lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan surai silver yang rapi tertata.

Berpostur sempurna, tampak muda dan tampan dengan kemeja biru tua dan setelan khas anak orang kaya. Di belakangnya, seorang berkemeja hitam tersenyum tiada henti. Luhan meneguk ludahnya.

 _Here we go again.._

"Kau cantik sekali." kata pria itu tanpa nada suara merayu. Sangat datar dan terkesan kaku. Ia melirik kartu pass Luhan dan mengeja namanya. "Lu..han. Ah, itu namamu."

Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan tertawa canggung. "Ah..ya..t-terima kasih Tuan.."

"Apakah dadamu sama cantiknya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Dan tak disangka-sangka, pria itu mengarahkan tangannya pada tampon Luhan didada dan meremasnya. Luhan diam tak berkutik.

Toh dia tak merasakan apapun. Ia tak punya dada yang tumbuh besar, oke?

Tapi tetap saja, ini namanya pelecehan!

"Shit. Kenyal sekali. Tapi rasanya aneh."

Merasa muak, Luhan menepis tangan pria itu dan memakinya.

"Karena aku bukan wanita! Apa jadinya jika aku wanita dan kau meremas dadaku?! Sudah kupastikan lehermu patah saat ini juga!"

Luhan mundur beberapa langkah. Baru saja akan pergi, tapi tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Kau bilang..kau bukan wanita?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya berat.

Sial sekali.

Kenapa lelaki di depannya sangat tampan dan seksi dengan suara husky nya?

Luhan menggeleng.

Tapi keimutan Luhan tak berlangsung lama, saat tangan pria itu masuk ke balik dressnya dan meremas kejantanan milik Luhan dengan sensual.

"Fuck, kau benar-benar pria." ucap pria itu kaget, dan kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"DASAR GILA!"

* * *

"Maafkan aku! Hei! Berhenti!"

"DASAR TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN! MATI SAJA KAU! MATI!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau—Akh!"

Tampon alias dada palsu tepat mengenai wajah Sehun. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan karena wanita jadi-jadian itu melempar dada palsunya tepat di wajahnya.

"MATI KAU!"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **a/n : Erm, halo? /canggung/**

 **Sangat amat disayangkan saya ga update cepat dan udah bulan keberapa ini setelah update terakhir? /ngeliatin kalender/**

 **So, this is chapter 2! Semoga kalian suka! Unsur komedi disini emang ga terlalu komedi, but at least, bisa buat kalian senyumkan? Yeaaah whatever, it's drama after all.**

 **Jadi, sudah 40 reviews, terima kasih kalian~ /peluk satu-satu/ dan 40+ yang follow dan fav.**

 **Sekali lagi, Terima kasih!^^**

 **Review Juseyo~**


	4. Worth It?

**SPG**

 **Sehun x Luhan**

 **M**

 **Yaoi, Fluff, Romance**

 **Multichapter**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Worth It?

* * *

Do Kyungsoo tengah berbincang dengan salah seorang relasi Ayahnya saat seseorang tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

Ia terengah dengan peluh menuruni pelipis. Wajahnya memerah akibat terlalu banyak berlari. Park Bogum dengan wajah panik dan kelelahan, mendatangi bosnya.

"Tuan Do! Tuan Do!"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Bersamaan dengan rentetan panjang Bogum dengan satu tarikan nafas. "Gawat sekali! Aula! Aula kita! Dada! Oh! Maksudku, pelecehan seksual! Ahh! Tidak, tidak. Maksudku..Gawat sekali, Tuan!"

Setelah gagal paham mencerna perkataan Bogum, Kyungsoo berkata lembut. "Hei, santai saja. Tarik nafas.."

Bogum menarik nafasnya.

"Buang..."

Ia menuruti perkataan bosnya. Setelah agak tenang..

"Tuan Do. Anda tidak akan percaya ini. Keributan besar terjadi! Seseorang—Ah, bukan, maksudku, dua orang sedang bertengkar! Seorang wanita melemparkan dadanya. Ah! Apa yang kubicarakan, dia bukan wanita! Maksudku..Anda harus melihatnya, Tuan!"

Kembali, Kyungsoo gagal memahami Bogum. Melihat kernyitan di dahi Kyungsoo, rekan bisnis Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam kemudian berujar pelan. "Kurasa maksudnya terjadi kekacauan di ruang pameran."

Seketika mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia mulai paham. Karyawan setia Ayahnya yang biasa bersikap tenang ini, jika Ia panik begitu pastilah ada sesuatu penting yang terjadi. Lain dengan Bogum yang kini mengangguk antusias.

"Ya, benar sekali! Itu maksudku, Tuan! Ah, terima kasih Tuan Ryu, Ayo, anda harus melihatnya Tuan Do!"

* * *

Ruang pameran mendadak sunyi.

Di depan podium LaFerrari terdapat dua kubu yang membentang. Dengan satu pusat di depan tengah yang sedang ditahan massa.

Oh Sehun berdiri emosi dengan wajah jengkel luar biasa. Di belakangnya beberapa tamu pameran yang kebanyakan wanita tengah menahannya agar tak maju selangkah.

Seakan jika Ia melangkah sejengkal saja akan melewati batas wilayah dan memecah perang antar desa.

Mirisnya, kiasan tersebut mirip dengan keadaan sekarang. Di depan kubu Oh Sehun, berdiri seorang gadis promosi dengan rambut acak-acakan. Sehun bahkan mendengus saat menyadari rambut panjang itu bukanlah rambut asli si gadis.

Sebuah wig.

Ia bahkan bisa melihat selipan rambut coklat muda dari balik wig hitam itu.

Oh, Tuhan. Oh Sehun baru saja berperang dengan gadis jadi-jadian.

Dan dia punya nama.

"Luhan Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Apa yang membuatmu menyerangnya duluan?" ucap Baekhyun sebagai penengah. Sungguh Baekhyun pusing tujuh keliling mendengar keributan terjadi dan harus menyaksikan temannya melempar dada palsu milik Luigi tepat ke wajah seorang tamu pameran.

Ini antara persahabatan dan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin ditelan bumi saja sekarang.

"Manusia hina itu! Dia meremas dada dan penisku Baek! Apa hidupnya hanya untuk meremasi kemaluan orang lain?! Otaknya itu digunakan untuk apa? Menyetubuhi orang?!"

Belum lagi Baekhyun menjawab, Oh Sehun, pria metropolitan, direktur utama perusahaan Oh mendecih.

"Aku menggunakan penis untuk bercinta, dasar tolol. Oh, dan kau bahkan bukan wanita. Apa-apaan dada palsu itu? Kau saja tak bisa merasakannya. Menjijikkan." ujar Sehun dengan nada datar yang malah membuat Luhan diseberang semakin berang.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sudah meremas penisku, maniak?! Ini, benda ini! Kau meremasnya sialan!" teriak Luhan sembari maju dan memajukan bagian bawah tubuhnya semenjak tangannya tengah dipegangi orang banyak.

Sehun tak berkata apa-apa.

Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat ujung bibir kanannya sebal.

Mimpi apa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

Dan kenapa tangannya harus berbuat semesum itu demi sebuah LaFerrari?

Oh tidak, itu semua setimpal dengan sebuah mobil _sport_ termahal keluaran Ferrari. Tentu saja, bukan?

Sehun kembali mengingat-ingat kenapa Ia sampai melakukan hal setidak-penting ini dan cengiran Jongin dari kubu seberang seakan mempertegas situasi.

Si hitam itu tidak takut mati muda ternyata.

Lupakan LaFerrari. Hidup atau mati, Kim Jongin harus Ia dapatkan hari ini. Oh, dan sedikit dekorasi pada mulutnya nanti yang selalu tersenyum jenaka itu.

Begitulah sekiranya pemikiran seorang bos besar, Oh Sehun.

Do Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Pameran ini akan tetap dilanjutkan. Saya mohon, Tuan Oh Sehun dan karyawan kami untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini di ruangan lain."

Kyungsoo melirik Sehun takut-takut, tapi lelaki itu bahkan tak melihat kearahnya. Menghela nafas lega bahwa lelaki itu tak akan murka seketika, Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan agar Bogum membawa orang yang bersangkutan keluar ruangan.

Sehun maju selangkah, dengan beberapa orang mulai melepaskan pegangan mereka dan berjalan santai mendahului Luhan. Dengan pandangan tak putusnya pada Jongin yang mengikuti di samping. Cengiran tak lepas dari sana.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghabisi bibirmu itu, Kim Jongin." gertak Sehun. Perkataannya mau tak mau membuat Jongin tergelak. "Ohhh, manis sekali Oh Sehun~ Tapi aku benar-benar lurus, selurus betis jenjang Miranda Kerr. Aku tidak suka kau mencium bibir seksiku."

Sehun tak menjawab.

Dengusannya bertambah parah atas perkataan Jongin selanjutnya.

"Oh, sudah waktunya pelelangan LaFerrari. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, temanku. Hidupmu tak seberharga LaFerrari milik ku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Jongin. Jangan mengingkari perjanjian kita." ujar Sehun diantara gemeletuk giginya.

Jongin tertawa.

"Benarkah? Perjanjian kita berlaku jika kau melakukannya pada seorang wanita, Oh Sehun. Tapi... kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya mendadak penuh. Sialan! Sialan!

Kemudian Jongin merogoh kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dan melemparkannya pada Sehun. "Ini ambillah. Pulang dan bawa mobilku. Hari ini aku akan—"

Jongin membuat suara-suara seperti sebuah mobil balap, tak lupa dengan gaya mengendara.

"— _Vroomm~ vrooom~ vrooom~_ Hahaha~"

Tawa kecil terdengar. Jongin berbalik cepat, berjalan tegak dan percaya diri. Tak menyadari hawa membunuh yang terus menerus membumbung di belakang. Tak menyadari kunci mobilnya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai tanpa ada yang berniat memungutnya.

Oh Sehun benar-benar membenci Kim Jongin.

Sedang menghayati punggung Jongin yang kini telah menghilang ditelan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang, Sehun tak sadar orang yang tadi Ia pegang penisnya tengah menatapnya garang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, maniak?!"

Mendegus, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya dan berbalik.

Sial sekali harinya.

* * *

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. Tolong tunggu sebentar disini."

Hening.

Keadaan sungguh hening untuk beberapa sekon.

Waktu tersingkat yang sangat mencekam bagi Park Bogum yang kini kehabisan kata.

Oh Sehun tak menggubris ucapan karyawan dengan _name tag_ **'Park Bogum'** di depannya. Alih-alih ikut duduk seperti gadis promosi jadi-jadian itu Ia malah berhenti di pintu masuk dan berucap.

"Katakan pada bosmu, tawarannya batal. Berikan LaFerrari padaku."

Bogum meneguk ludahnya berat.

Padahal orang didepannya bukan bosnya. Tapi entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan dari orang itu membuatnya mematuhi ucapannya.

"A-ah...ya. Ya..akan kusampaikan."

"Sekarang." perintah Sehun lagi.

Bogum mengerjap gelagapan.

"A-ah..Baik! Akan saya sampaikan sekarang."

Mengambil langkah seribu, Bogum berlari menjauhi ruangan.

"TUAN PARKKKK. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI, HEY!"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang kini panik. Sedari tadi Ia mengikuti Luhan yang tengah berwajah seram sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Luhan Hyung, tolong tunggu sebentar disini, aku akan memanggil Tuan Park."

"T-Tunggu, Baek! Byun Baekhyun!"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang panik.

Bagaimana bisa kedua orang itu meninggalkannya dan pelaku kejahatan seksual? Tidakkah mereka takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya lagi? Oh ya, mereka takkan takut. Selama hal itu tak terjadi pada mereka. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Mendadak suasana hati Luhan berubah drastis. Kepanikan ditinggal sendiri bahkan kembali tergantikan dengan emosi yang sedari tadi ingin Ia luapkan. Luhan melirik manusia yang berdiri di depan ruangan. Menolak duduk dengannya di tempat yang sama.

Cih.

Bahkan melihat wajahnya saja Luhan bisa muntah. Berlagak tak ingin duduk di satu tempat bersamanya? Sungguh tak masuk akal manusia yang suka meremas kemaluan orang lain itu, pikir Luhan.

Sedang asik-asiknya memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang si pelaku kejahatan. Tak sadar, orang yang sedari tadi Ia hina dalam hati berbalik menatapnya, berseru keras.

"Apa?!"

Hening.

Luhan mengerjap saat mengetahui bahwa matanya masih menatap ke arah orang itu.

Si pria dengan gaya maskulin santai yang kini menatapnya angkuh dan jengkel. Entah bagaimana caranya, kejengkelan pria itu menular pada Luhan dalam hitungan detik.

"Cih, dasar manusia aneh. Hanya ampangnya saja yang normal kelakuannya tidak mencerminkan manusia sama sekali." gumam Luhan yang sayangnya masih bisa di dengar oleh pihak sebelah.

"Kau bilang apa? Ohh, aku tidak percaya ini. Manusia aneh? Tsk tsk, setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan pakaian lawan jenisku, bertingkah seperti salah satu dari mereka dan berdiri seolah-olah dia adalah wanita padahal bukan. Mari kita ukur tingkat keanehanmu dan diriku, ayo lihat siapa yang lebih aneh. Kau atau aku." ujar Sehun setelah mendecakkan lidahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal.

Menarik bagian kerah disekeliling dress merah yang masih pria mungil itu gunakan.

"Jika kau masih punya harga diri, lepaskan pakaianmu dan gunakan jeans alih-alih terusan wanita seperti ini. Oh, sungguh mengganggu. Dasar wanita jadi-jadian. Bahkan wignya saja masih—"

BUAK

"AAKHH."

Luhan menghela nafas setelah pukulannya mulus menghampiri wajah didepannya. Ia yakin lebam biru mungkin timbul di wajah putih pucat itu.

Setidaknya itu setimpal dengan omongan tajam dan tak terarah yang ditujukan padanya tadi.

"Jika kau ingin bukti yang lebih masuk akal lagi, aku bisa menghajarmu hingga babak belur. Dasar laki-laki lemah."

Dengan itu Luhan pergi.

Meninggalkan Oh Sehun meringis dengan pipi lebam.

* * *

 _Drrt Drrt_

 _Drrt Drrt_

 _Drrt Drrt_

Ponsel keluaran 3 tahun lalu itu masih bergetar di saku kanan Luhan semenjak pemiliknya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Luhan menatap keluar dari jendela bis malam yang mengantarnya pulang. Memandangi etalase toko yang masih buka di malam dingin Seoul. Sedikit bingung juga karena ini musim panas dan tadi siang cuacanya masih benar-benar panas hingga Luhan kegerahan setengah mati.

Oh jangan ingatkan Ia pada kejadian tadi siang. Kepalanya benar-benar akan berdenyut mengingat hal-hal memalukan yang akan dia ingat seumur hidup.

Ia sudah berulang kali menghela nafas.

Setelah menghajar si pria mesum dua kali, dengan langkah besar-besar Ia mengganti pakaian dan menghapus make-upnya juga. Ia bahkan lupa mengembalikan implan buatan milik si tukang make-up, Luigi. Wig halus kualitas nomor satu punya Luigi juga masih menempel erat di kepalanya.

Sayang sekali Ia tidak menemui Luigi lagi tadi siang. Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mengganti semua barang yang Ia hilangkan jika bertemu dengan Luigi suatu hari nanti.

Ya. Suatu hari nanti.

Tidak tahu kenapa, sepertinya Baekhyun yang menelepon berulang kali akan mengatakan bahwa Ia dipecat. Firasatnya benar-benar tajam dan Luhan tahu dia pasti diberhentikan.

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang masih dipekerjakan setelah membuat keributan sebesar itu.

Seketika Luhan merasa semakin tertekan. Ia tak bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati memberikannya pekerjaan. Apalagi Ia akan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Tinggal menumpang di rumah teman yang baru saja kau kecewakan itu benar-benar membuatmu pusing tujuh keliling saat berada di jalan pulang. Bingung entah apa yang akan kau katakan jika bertemu dengannya di rumah dan merasa tak ingin pulang. Lalu kemudian bingung akan tidur dimana jika tak pulang ke rumah.

Luhan lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat permohonan maaf dan memaklumi apabila Ia dipecat kepada Baekhyun, pikiran untuk tidur di sauna keluar begitu saja.

Sauna.

Terdengar hangat dan lumayan.

Tapi kemudian saat merogoh saku jeans-nya, Ia teringat bahwa uang terakhirnya sudah Ia habiskan untuk ongkos bis sekali pulang.

Berpikir bahwa dia bisa menerima gajinya hari ini membuatnya sombong dan tak memikirkan tentang uang cadangan.

Payah sekali.

Seharusnya dia bisa bertahan 3 jam lebih lama dari tadi dan _voila!_ Gajinya turun jadi Ia bisa mentraktir Baekhyun makan kaki ayam dan meneguk sebotol soju sepulang kerja.

Payah sekali.

Kenapa Ia tak bisa menahan diri terhadap pelecehan seksual begitu.

Ey, tapi siapa juga yang bisa tahan diperlakukan tidak senonoh? Hanya orang mesum dan gila yang menikmatinya.

Dan dia tidak mesum.

Apalagi gila.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang.

Pilihannya hanya satu.

Pulang ke rumah dan menghadapi Baekhyun yang pasti sedang menunggunya disana.

* * *

"Oh Sehun~"

Sehun hampir terjatuh saat suara Jongin terdengar olehnya. _Ice-pack_ yang sedari tadi menempel di pipi juga meluncur bebas menuruni wajah.

"Sial." gerutunya.

Baru saja akan mengambil ice-pack itu, sebuah tangan yang lain sudah lebih dahulu mengambilnya.

Sehun mendongak, menatap wajah menyebalkan dengan seringaian memuakkan milik Kim Jongin.

Oh ya, senyuman lebar tersebut semakin lebar saat Sehun mendengus ketika menyadari kehadiran temannya.

Cih, teman apanya.

Kim Jongin meninggalkannya dengan seorang makhluk primitif dan berakhir dengan lebam besar sekali di pipinya.

Dan lebih menakjubkannya lagi, orang yang disebut teman itu sudah lebih dahulu pergi sebelum lelang selesai.

Jika saja Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun terpaksa memanggil taksi dan berulang kali dilirik lewat kaca spion oleh si supir. Seolah-olah dia pencabul kelas kakap yang dihajar oleh korbannya.

Seandainya saja Jongin tahu bahwa Ia tidak punya uang tunai dan berakhir meminjam uang milik pembantunya.

Malam ini Oh Sehun tidak akan semenderita ini jika saja Jongin tahu dan sudah Ia hajar hingga babak belur.

Seandainya saja.

"Pfttt, wajahmu kenapa?"

Sehun tak menjawab.

Tak juga menggubris Jongin. Dengan cepat Ia merampas ice-pack dari tangan Jongin dan mulai memejamkan mata. Berbaring diatas kursi pijat miliknya untuk relaksasi dari keanehan hari ini.

Tapi bukan Kim Jongin namanya jika tak membuat jengkel orang lain.

Ia tertawa.

Menertawakan sikap marah Sehun dan lebam besar yang membuat wajahnya menjadi aneh begitu.

Jongin tertawa sepenuh hati.

"Kau harus merasakan mati biar kau tahu diri, Kim Jongin."

Ucapan Sehun menghentikan tawa si marga Kim itu. Well, Ia mati-matian menahannya. Itu terlihat dari gurat tipis diujung bibirnya. Menahan agar tak tertarik keatas dan terbuka lebar.

"Oh ayolah maafkan aku. Aku juga membawakanmu hadiah. Tapi sebelumnya, mana kunci mobilku? Aku tak melihat Hardtop kerenku di halaman. Kau taruh dimana?"

Hening.

Sehun tak menjawab karena Ia benar-benar tidak ingat tentang kunci mobil Kim Jongin.

"Hei, Mana kunci mobilku? Aku harus pulang."

"..."

"Oh Sehun."

"Tidak tahu."

"..."

"..."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Aku memberikannya padamu sebelum lelang!"

"Ya aku bilang tidak tahu ya tidak tahu. Kapan kau memberikannya padaku?"

Jongin menjambaki rambutnya frustasi. "Aku melemparkannya padamu saat kau dibawa pergi!"

Seketika susunan kejadian mulai tertata. Bagai kilas balik yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran Oh Sehun.

" _Vroom~ Vroom~_ Ingat?!" tanya Jongin lagi dengan gaya mengendara.

 _Oh._

Oh ya.

Oh ya tentu Oh Sehun mengingatnya.

Dan tentu Ia tahu bahwa kunci itu tak pernah berada didalam genggamannya.

"Aku tak mengambilnya."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada padaku, ku bilang." ulang Sehun lebih keras. Ia sudah kesal setengah mati sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Mana aku tahu. Mungkin masih di lantai showroom sialan itu." balas Sehun.

"YA TUHAN."

* * *

Hari yang panjang.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan besar daging ketika teleponnya berdering nyaring. Hampir-hampir mengumpat jika saja Ia tak melihat nama pemanggilnya, Kyungsoo terlonjak dari duduknya.

 _Kim Jongin._

Teman satu kuliahnya di kelas bisnis dulu yang secara mendadak mengajaknya berpesta di rumah temannya, si Sehun itu.

Yang entah bagaimana bisa mendapatkan nomor teleponnya.

"Halo?" cicit Kyungsoo.

"HALO HAL—, OH? SUDAH TERSAMBUNG?"

Kyungsoo hampir terkikik geli tapi suara teriakan di seberang menghentikannya.

"KYUNGSOO KAN? DO KYUNGSOO? OH KYUNGSOO, APA BISA KAU SURUH PEKERJAMU MENCARI KUNCI MOBILKU? AKU AKAN MENDESKRIPSIKAN BENTUKNYA LEWAT PESAN."

"Uh?"

"KAU MENDENGARKU KAN?"

"Eng..Ya?"

"BAGUS. TOLONG TEMUKAN KUNCIKU, OKE? BESOK AKU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA. TERIMA KASIH SOO-YA~"

 **PIP**

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin ada masalah dengan pendengaran sehingga harus berbicara begitu keras atau Ia hanya sedang panik saja.

Tapi apapun itu, Kyungsoo tak peduli.

 **CLING**

Satu pesan diterima.

Nama pengirimnya mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Apalagi kata pertama dari pesan singkat itu.

'Soo-ya. Kunci mobilku berwarna hitam dengan—'

 _Soo-ya_

Kyungsoo hampir-hampir tak bernafas karenanya. Padahal Ia baru saja diperintah untuk mencari hal remeh yang sebenarnya tak perlu Ia laksanakan. Karena Jongin bukanlah atasannya atau Ayahnya. Tapi, entah mengapa, senyuman bahkan tak lepas dari wajah bahagia itu.

Setelah mengutak-atik ponselnya sekali lagi, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Pesan dari kekasihmu, oh? Tuan Do?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Melihat rekan bisnisnya yang sedang makan malam bersamanya sedang tersenyum maklum. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah lucu. Perlahan Ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Ia tenggelam dalam euforia dan tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain.

Kyungsoo malu setengah mati.

Ia hanya tertawa canggung.

* * *

Luhan tak berani masuk ke dalam.

Sedari tadi Ia berdiri di pintu depan kamar sewa Baekhyun dengan gundah. Kakinya tak bisa diam. Berulang kali mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lantai sembari sesekali menghela nafas.

Jika tak tahu diri bisa diibaratkan manusia. Mungkin Luhan adalah model yang tepat, menurutnya sendiri.

Karena ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar dengan nama pemanggil yang sama tak Ia gubris sekalipun.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Mata Luhan memejam. Berulang kali kata maaf terucap di dalam hati. Luhan tak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegub kencang hanya untuk membuka pintu.

Tak pernah Ia duga, jantungnya bereaksi seperti itu untuk hal non-romansa. Tidak seperti yang dia lihat di drama tengah malam bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Luhan memutar kenop pintu sekaligus menjawab panggilan telepon Baekhyun.

"HAL—"

"KAU DIMANA, HYUNG?"

 _KRIET_

 _BRAK_

Disaat yang bersamaan, dari dalam, Baekhyun membuka pintu dengan keras hingga Luhan terhuyung ke belakang.

 _BRAK_

Ponsel Baekhyun terjatuh.

 _"HYUNG!"_

* * *

"Aku kira kau diculik pria mesum itu, Hyung." ucap Baekhyun setelah Ia selesai mengolesi obat pada dahi Luhan.

Keduanya berada di kamar sewa mereka yang tak terlalu besar. Diisi oleh tiga ruangan. Satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan satu dapur kecil rangkap ruang tamu. Ketiga ruangan yang cukup muat untuk dilalui dua orang lelaki muda dan ramping. Beruntung bagi kamar tidur, sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size masih bisa muat dengan rak lemari dan meja kecil.

Luhan meringis.

Ditangannya sebuah cermin kecil memantulkan tampilan wajahnya yang kini sangat...tidak enak di pandang.

Sebuah telur besar seolah tumbuh di pelipisnya. Akibat dari tubrukan pintu saat Ia menunduk sedikit untuk memutar kenop pintu.

Luhan kembali meringis saat Baekhyun membalut kepalanya dengan perban tipis.

"Baek, apa tidak sebaiknya di kompres saja?" ujar Luhan di tengah ringisannya. Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya. Ia malah terus melilit kepala temannya itu dengan perban hingga terbalut rapi.

Kembali, si lelaki yang tengah dirawat melihat tampilannya di cermin. "Uh, aku seperti pasien tabrak lari."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Hyung. Hanya ini yang ku bisa." ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan gulungan perban di kepala Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya dan memundurkan bokongnya. Tubuhnya ingin menyender pada dinding tapi sebelum Ia bisa merelaksasikan diri, Luhan menginterupsi. "Bukankah kau mau pergi tadi?"

Bagai tersambar petir, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Astaga aku lupa! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Hyung!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantor. Bosku menyuruhku mencari kunci mobil temannya yang terjatuh disana."

Dahi yang diperban itu mengerut. "Malam-malam begini?" tanya Luhan bingung. Bukankah jam kerja telah usai? Lalu kenapa..

"Chanyeol sudah di depan. Dia akan mengantarku. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya di depan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng lalu berkata, "Jadi kalian sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan dari yang lebih tua menimbulkan tawa dari si mungil Baekhyun. "Tentu, aku juga sudah mengepak barangku. Aku akan tinggal dengan Chanyeol lagi. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar ini sendiri lagi, Hyung."

Sembari berjalan keluar, Baekhyun menimpali, "Oh, dan tolong datang ke kantor besok, kau belum menerima gaji kan?"

Mengerjap, Luhan balik menatap Baekhyun yang hampir keluar dari kamar sekarang. "T-Tapi bukankah aku tidak.."

"Kau disana itu bekerja, bukan hanya menggantikan orang lain untuk beramal. Datanglah ke kantor besok, aku akan memberikannya padamu, Hyung. Jangan khawatirkan bosku, mereka tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Senyuman kecil terlihat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun, setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pintu tertutup.

Sepertinya sebuah mimpi indah akan menghampiri Luhan malam ini.

* * *

Ternyata tidak.

Keesokan harinya Luhan bangun dengan peluh menetes dari dahinya. Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Dia mimpi buruk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan kejadian mesum itu? Astaga." lirih Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah melihat jam dan tersentak karena bangun terlalu pagi, Luhan menyingkap selimutnya malas-malasan. Duduk sebentar, menghilangkan pusing karena baru bangun.

Layaknya orang normal pada umumnya, Luhan mengambil ponsel di atas nakas dan mulai tenggelam dengan itu.

Mengecek ponsel sesaat setelah bangun tidur itu sangat penting, tahu.

"Apa-apaan?!"

Baekhyun baru saja mengiriminya link. Malas-malasan, Ia membuka tautan tersebut yang merujuk kepada sebuah artikel.

 **PENERUS OH COMPANY**

 **MELECEHKAN SEORANG SPG?**

Melihat judulnya membuat perasaan tak nyaman bagi dirinya. Namun Ia terus melanjutkan membaca paragraf pertama dari artikel tersebut.

 _Senin, 18/7/16, Oh Sehun, satu-satunya penerus dari Oh Company dikabarkan melecehkan seorang SPG pada pelelangan mobil minggu lalu. Kejadian yang terjadi di Showroom, Do Care for Cars pada tanggal 17 Juli kemarin telah menghebohkan ruangan. Diduga SPG yang menjadi korban marah dan mulai menyerang pelaku hingga menghentikan jalannya acara pameran sejenak._

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan kembali membaca paragraf selanjutnya.

 _Menurut keterangan saksi yang berada di tempat kejadian, SPG tersebut diduga bukanlah seorang wanita._

" _Yang membuat kami bingung adalah, pelaku terus mengatakan bahwa si SPG bukanlah wanita."_

 _Hal ini diperkuat dengan pernyataan sang SPG yang mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun meremas kemaluannya. Kejadian berakhir damai dengan pelaku dan korban membicarakannya secara baik-baik di ruangan terpisah dari pameran._

 _Berikut adalah bukti foto saat kejadian :_

Dahi Luhan berkeringat.

Ia melihat 3 foto yang tampil disana.

Satu, saat dia beradu mulut dengan pemuda yang melecehkannya.

Satu, saat dia melempari pemuda itu dengan implan buatannya.

Lalu satu saat dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dan dari ketiga foto, wajah mereka berdua terlihat amat sangat jelas.

"Oh. Tuhan."

* * *

"Akh!"

Sehun baru saja melempar Jongin dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau melempariku?!"

Bersungut-sungut, Jongin mencoba duduk dari posisi berbaringnya. Sungguh tak ada hari tenang di Mansion temannya saat Ia datang menginap. Selalu saja ada badai setelah pelangi.

Sangat terbalik dari fenomena alam biasanya.

"Bangun, kau baca itu."

Sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya, Jongin mengambil ponsel hitam metalik yang tergeletak jauh di belakangnya.

Membaca isi dari apa yang ditampilkan, Jongin mengerjap.

"Wow."

Sehun mendengus. "Ya, wow. Wow! Aku seorang pelaku pelecehan seksual sekarang."

Temannya yang masih membaca ulang artikel yang disuguhkan di website berita itu malah menjawab polos. "Kau kan memang melecehkannya."

Mendadak kepala Sehun serasa penuh.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Jongin-ah."

Kim Jongin mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang melipat tangan didepan dada dengan ekspresi jengkel luar biasa.

"Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, dan artikel sialan ini muncul." lanjut Sehun.

Situasi semakin menjadi serius.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Tapi artikel ini telah dirilis 14 jam yang lalu."

Sehun mengiyakan. "Ya. Sesaat setelah kejadian berlangsung. Aku lupa tentang wartawan."

Jongin meletakkan ponsel Sehun kembali ke atas kasur lalu berkata serius. "Bagaimana dengan si wanita jadi-jadian itu? Bagaimana jika wartawan mengetahui identitasnya dan menunggunya memberikan pernyataan?"

Berpikir, Sehun menarik nafas panjang. "Dia pasti akan bersembunyi. Lagipula Ia memakai wig, dan disana Ia diduga bukan wanita. Orang akan sulit menemukannya dan dia juga pasti akan malu mengakuinya."

"Bagaimana jika dia mau memberikan pernyataan? Bagaimana jika wartawan itu memberinya uang? Bagaimana jika karirmu hancur karena hal ini?"

Sehun menghela lebih panjang dan berat dari sebelumnya. Ia berbalik keluar dari kamar tamu yang tengah Jongin tempati.

"Tolong kau urus artikelnya. Dan berikan aku nomor Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemui orang itu sekali lagi."

 **TBC**

* * *

 _a/n :_

Hi.

Apa kabar? Saya baik dan sedang jatuh cinta sekali dengan Kento Yamazaki dan K-drama, Goblin.

Fatal sekali ya? Waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah update..Maaf buat kalian yang nungguin :c Saya sedang sibuk kuliah (Well, sok sibuk sebenernya). Maklum baru semester satu dan tugas-tugas berbentuk makalah selalu muncul ditiap matkul, zbl.

Tapi sekarang saya sedang libur geng.

HAHAHAHA

 _Finally._

Btw di chapter sebelumnya saya menggunakan kata 'tampon' untuk mendeskripsikan dada buatan, well, itu salah. **Tampon** itu _pembalut_ dan **Implan** adalah kata yang tepat untuk merujuk pada dada buatan, maaf saya bodoh dan males ngeditnya T-T

At last and not the last, semoga kalian terhibur dengan update-an ini dan ga terlalu marah karena jarak update lama dan baru terpaut sangat jauh hahaha.

xx


End file.
